Forgotten
by Jellicle
Summary: AU S7. After suffering series of attacks, The COs need to know if the future has changed for the best or not. When they summon Adult Wyatt from the future, they discover that something even worse is about to happen, and they have no lead to follow. UPDAT
1. Default Chapter

**Summary**: AU Season 7. After suffering a series of attacks, The Charmed Ones and Leo need to know if the future has changed for the best or not. When they summon Adult Wyatt from the future, they discover that something even worse is about to happen, and they have absolute no lead to follow.

**Rating**: PG

**Feedback**: Please

**Disclaimers**: Charmed and their characters don't belong to me. I wish Chris Halliwell belonged to me, he'd have a much better treatment.

**A/N**: I've been out of the fanfiction business for long, and then, suddenly, four plot bunnies decided to surface. Yep, four and counting. This one I credit to an interesting discussion that was taking place on TWoP forum. I placed this story in an alternate Season 7, so some things may be part of the current season, some not. And although I am a spoiler freak, I won't add them to this story, although it would make it even more interesting.

Anyway, this chapter is not beta-ed so forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my native language; I am applying for proficiency this year, so I am studying hard. I couldn't wait for one of my dear friends to beta it because I was anxious to post it on the site.

For those who are following my other story, "**Nobody**", don't worry, I'll be writing both, they have different paths to follow.

Now, enough talking. On to the story!

Title: **Forgotten**

Chapter 1 

"Piper, are you sure you want to do this," a nervous Leo asked her, while she moved from one side to the other in the old Halliwell's attic.

"Yes, Leo, I'm sure. You stopped Gideon and all, but see, every week seems to have another treat trying to turn Wyatt. I don't want this to happen, Leo. I can't bear to think that my baby is fated to turn to the dark side after all, and that all his brother did was in vain." She stopped suddenly. She couldn't breath. Everytime she thought about adult Chris she felt the same. An unbearable pain. Looking into her husband's eyes, she could see the same pain there. Sighing, she continued, "it has to be done, Leo. We have to know for sure. We need to know that the future is changed and they are happy, both of them."

"Will you bring both of them?" There was something in Leo's voice, Piper wondered. She knew what it was. He was afraid, he was afraid of seeing adult Chris and finding out that the boy still hated him, that he was not able to change their relationship. The Elder spoke again, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not sure I can face him now, Piper. Even if this is a different Chris, it is still him. I can't."

Piper had finished drawing a Triquera on the floor, and surrounded it with candles and crystals. Blue candles to bring her two boys. Looking at her husband, she took a decision. "Okay, let's do this way. We bring Wyatt. Then we ask about Chris and after you know that he is okay, we can bring him as well. What do you say?"

Leo smiled grateful at the oldest Charmed One. "Sounds like a plan." At that moment a baby cry reached their ears. "I'll go get him" Leo announced and orbed to Chris's nursery.

At the very same moment, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the attic. The two sisters were in the kitchen preparing some potions – just in case, you know, something goes wrong. Piper looks at the bottles in her sisters' hands and shook her head. She wasn't going to argue. She was tired and worried so she just let them go with their alternate plan.

"Ready?" Paige was on her overcheerful state, which meant she was just as nervous as Piper was. The three sisters nodded and holding hands began to chant their spell.

Bright blue lights filled the room and blinded the Charmed Ones for almost a minute. When the light faded, a blond young man was standing in front of the three witches, looking slightly confused and dazed. His eyes wandered around until they met the familiar faces. Stepping towards his mother, he was surprised by the magical barrier keeping him inside the circle. "What's happening?" were the first words that came from his lips.

Piper was looking at her oldest son in a daze. He looked absolutely like Leo. His blond curls almost meeting his shoulders made her smile. So Chris was not the only one not really fond of cutting his hair, huh? "Sorry, sweetie," the brunette began to explain, "it's just that after all Chris told us, we had to be careful, you know, just in case." Wyatt cocked his head to the side, analyzing the situation. He was obviously not in his time, his mother and aunts were way younger. Remembering how paranoid his mom acts sometimes, he decided to let go.

Since the boy said nothing more, Phoebe, always so anxious, stepped in. "So, are you good?" The twice blessed witch had to laugh at that. What kind of question was that, anyway?

"Of course, I'm good, Aunt Phoebe! What else did you expect from a son of a Charmed One and an Elder?" Piper and Paige stood in silence for a moment, waiting for Phoebe to read him. After concentrating a little, she slowly nodded. "He is telling the truth."

Relief washed all faces and Paige took off one of the crystals, allowing Wyatt to get close to his family. Piper was blushing a little for putting her son in that situation, but he told her gently that she didn't need to apologize. She was always careful, sometimes over careful, to tell the truth.

They were engaged in a small talk, waiting for Leo to return. Piper didn't want to ask about Chris without Leo being present. As soon as the Elder orbed into the attic, with little Wyatt holding his hand and baby Chris in his arms, she was ready to ask the question that was panging in her heart. But she never had the chance. Instead, it was Wyatt who asked, totally confused, staring and pointing at the baby in his father's arms.

"Who is this?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: See chapter 1

**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed! You all rock! Again, this was not beta-ed. This is story is hitting my mind so hard I can't relax until I write and post it. So, forgive me for all grammar and spelling mistakes. I am trying to improve my English, honestly.

**Feedback**: Always loved and appreciated.

Title: **Forgotten**

Chapter 2 

"This is Chris, your little brother, and this" Piper said pointing to her little blond angel, "this is you. Aren't you sweet?"

Wyatt looked in complete disbelief. His eyes wandered from his father, who was carrying such a happy face while holding the baby, to his mother and aunts, then back to his father and the baby. His brother.

"But I don't have a brother. I always wanted to but ... I'm an only child."

Four jaws dropped at the same time and the happiness in Leo's face immediately vanished.

'What do you mean you don't have a brother. Wyatt, this is not funny!" Piper tried to control her voice, but it sounded hysterical, no matter how much effort she put in. She got the baby from the father's arms and cuddled him in hers, protecting him from some invisible force that suddenly appeared to threaten baby Chris. "This is your baby brother, Christopher, the brother you insist in orbing around the house."

Paige chuckled at that, "yeah, luckily he now learned how to orb back to his crib or to us everytime little you does that."

The oldest son of Piper, well, the future version of him, couldn't stop looking at the baby in his mother's arms. The kid, with silky shiny brown hair just like his mother, and sparkling green eyes, was looking back at him curious. Wyatt fought to find his voice and managed in barely a whisper. "It's not possible." Then he started shaking his head and finally sat heavily on the old couch, his head resting in his hands, in a Chris old fashioned way, the other adults in the room thought.

Realization slowly began to hit the Halliwell family. Something happened in Wyatt's past, their future, that took Chris away from them.

The silence in the room was broken by the sounds of the baby, who was learning his first words, being mama his favorite one. Paige always laughed at that, pointing out that she knew he was going to be a mamma's boy.

The blond young man was confused. "I don't have a brother. I don't remember him. And you never told me about him. I just don't understand." There was something there, in his voice, something that almost no one in the room could understand and identify. The only person who recognized that was Paige.

"Maybe he wasn't mean to be, after all." Phoebe offered, in all her knowledge. The cold gazes suddenly resting on her made her shudder, and she tried to explain. "I mean, maybe he was meant to be, you know, to help us save Wyatt, and that was all."

"Save me?" Wyatt didn't know what his aunt was talking about, but one thing he was sure of, it was pure bullshit.

Piper shared the same thought because no longer after Phoebe closed her mouth, Piper made a vase near her middle sister explode, without the need of her hands. "How dare you! Don't you ever repeat that again! My son is meant to be, he is right here, see? And no matter what happened, we will stop it. We will stop it. We will." The oldest Halliwell sister was crying, holding her youngest son tight in her arms. Baby Chris tilted his head to the side, looking lovingly at his mom, and gently touched her cheek with his small hand. Leo walked to his wife and enveloped both of them in his arms, allowing Piper to cry on his shoulder. The others began to leave the room, Paige caught little Wyatt's hand and walked towards the attic's door. Phoebe motioned to touch adult Wyatt, but he avoided her. Understanding that he too was reacting to what she just said, and god how she wish she could keep her mouth shut, the middle sister stepped back and let the young man alone. She walked to the door and turned one last time to see Wyatt shyly approaching his family and being accepted in the embrace. Gingerly, he touched the baby's soft hair and whispered.

"I don't know what happened. But I'll fix it. I promise you."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: Please, see chapter 1

**Feedback**: Always welcomed and appreciated!

**A/N**: Wow! 14 reviews so far! Thank you all! I hope you all read my other work in progress, **Nobody**, too. It is totally Chris centered. ;-)

A little explanation: Phoebe's acting here like she did on A Dream of Phoebe and Courtship of Wyatt's Father, hence the statement. And it reflects the way TPTB has been treating baby Chris lately in the show.

**Teal Lover**, you hit the nerve with your comment. I hope you continue enjoying this story. I hope you all do. Honestly.

As you can see, this takes place in the changed future and Wyatt is good. And I may add, he is the brother Chris always wished to have.

Again, this was not beta-ed and English is not my native language, so I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes.

Hoping that you enjoy this, here it goes:

Chapter 3

When Leo, Piper and Wyatt finally appeared in the sunroom, coming from the attic, they found the other two Halliwell sisters sitting in opposite sides, little Wyatt paying in his playpen in front of them. Piper placed her other son there as well, and sat on the love seat by her husband's side. Adult Wyatt stood in the doorway, watching the scenario. All of them were lost in their own thoughts when the sound of orbs filled the room; baby Wyatt was orbing his little brother again.

"Wyatt, stop!" Piper suddenly shouted, and the toddler began to cry. A few seconds later, baby Chris was back is Leo's arms, but the damage was done. Piper was shaking and the other Halliwell sisters were upset as well.

Leo gave Chris to Piper and went to Wyatt, who was crying even louder now. Shushing him, he turned to the witches, "girls, please calm down. Nothing happened yet. We will prevent it, whatever it is." Wyatt, however, was staring at his young self. He always wanted to have a brother and there he was, or better saying, his younger self was picking on the baby like that. Sensing his son's turmoil, the Elder approached him and placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder, "he's just a toddler, don't worry. This is just sibling rivalry. It will stop eventually." Wyatt looked in his father's eyes and knew that he was not only trying to comfort the son, but also himself.

"What if I, he, oh crap you know what I mean, what if little me doesn't have the chance to know his brother just like apparently I didn't?" Wyatt sighed deeply and then a flash crossed his mind. He picked up his wallet from his back pocket and gingerly opened it. Inside the wallet there was a picture of their little family, Leo holding little Wyatt, and Piper by their side. Leo noticed something wrong in the picture, and gently took it from his son's hands. "This was the last picture I have where you two look really happy," Wyatt explained to no one in particular. "After that, well, you were always smiling and happy in the other pictures, but not that happy. I guess this was taken before the event happened, whatever it was. That's why I chose this one to carry with me."

Leo was staring intently at the picture. Something was off there, he was sure. Wyatt was probably at the same age as the toddler in his arms, looking serious to the camera. The Elder's eyes then rested on the image of his wife. Piper was smiling broadly, but there was something odd in the way she was posing. "Piper," Leo called gently and gestured for her to come close.

Piper placed herself by her husband's side and looked at the picture. "This is the outfit I just bought for Wyatt, for his birthday," she said pointing to the picture. Then something caught her eye "what the?" Searching in the back of her mind, she came with an improvised spell.

_Power of witches _

_From past and future_

_Show us what's hidden_

_In this picture._

Immediately, Piper's odd pose made sense. Looking to the camera with joyful eyes, being hold by his mother, Christopher Halliwell, the Twice Blessed witch's baby brother, stood.

Paige and Phoebe were now staring at the picture as well. "When was that taken?" Phoebe asked cautiously. She had done enough damage in one day.

"It's Wyatt's third birthday," Piper answered more to herself, but all of them could hear.

They stood in silence for some time, as everything they just learned about the future sank in. Wyatt was now holding the picture again, and walked to one of the windows, his eyes never leaving the image of his brother in front of him.

Finally, Paige assumed her position as the most practical sister and announced, "well, at least we now have some kind of reference, right?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked his sister-in-law.

"Well, we all know how you guys love to take pictures of the boys, and since apparently whatever happened to Chris happened right after Wyatt's birthday, we have something to work on."

"And fast," Phoebe mumbled and all eyes were on her. She still could feel the hate towards her coming from her family. "I mean, Wyatt's birthday is in three days."

Adult Wyatt, who was lost in his own thoughts, suddenly seemed to come out of some kind of trance. When he turned to the rest of his family, his face was red in anger and tears were threatening to fall form his blue eyes. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"What, honey?" Piper walked towards him, but he stepped back. She froze on her spot s she saw the hard look he was giving her.

"Why did you hide it from me? Why no one ever told me about him?"

"Son, we didn't do that." Leo tried.

"Not yet!" Wyatt was clearly shaken and without further notice, stormed out of the room, leaving a worried family behind.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please, see chapter 1.

A/N: It's been awhile, I know. And I'm really sorry. I want to thank everybody who reviewed so far. It really meant a lot.

Now you already know what inspired me to write this story. The way they treated, or better saying, ignored baby Chris in "Imaginary Friends" really bothered me so I started writing this story as soon as I read the script. Of course I couldn't mention that Leo was now a mortal because "Seven Year Witch" hadn't aired by the time I started this story.

This chapter is dedicated specially to two wonderful Chris fiction writers: **Sodoto** and **Teal Lover**, who did the sweetest thing on Earth beta reading this chapter for me. In fact, this chapter was written because of her.

Well, I hope you all like it and I also hope I don't take so long to post another chapter.

Feedback: Always welcomed.

Now, on to the story.

_Happy belated birthday to Drew Fuller_

**Chapter 4**

Two days had passed and all Halliwell family was on the edge. All of them went to bed that night but knew they couldn't sleep. Next morning would be Wyatt's third birthday, the day that picture adult Wyatt carried with him was taken, and they didn't have a clue of what was going to happen – or when. All they knew was that Wyatt grew up without knowing he had a baby brother, which meant they somehow, managed to lose Chris.

When the adult Wyatt Halliwell finally managed to fall asleep, he was soon haunted by a dream. It was the same dream he had been having since he was brought to the past. In fact, Wyatt was almost sure it was in fact a memory but he couldn't quite figure what memory was or when it took place. When Wyatt woke up the following morning he was sure of one thing though.

"I think I met Chris," were Wyatt's first words as soon as he entered the kitchen in the morning of his birthday. His blue eyes seemed tired but yet holding something new, hope most probably, something that would help him find his of the on to be missing brother.

"What do you mean," his father asked. Leo Wyatt looked like, despite his Whitelighter/Elder status, he had aged ten years in the past few days. The thought of failing Chris again was eating him up inside and he didn't know how to deal with that. The youngest Halliwell child was under care twenty-five hours a day, he was never left alone. Piper was sure that by doing this she would guarantee her son's safety.

Wyatt kissed the top of his mother's head before sitting to explain. "I've been having this dream that I'm sure it is in fact a memory."

"And?" Paige motioned for him to continue, her attention leaving her toast half way to her mouth.

"I don't remember it when I wake up, just this feeling of dejà vu. But today I am sure I heard a name in my dream. Chris," Wyatt explained the best he could. "I think I met him. So, if I remember when it happened – or where – we would have a lead to follow."

"Well, it's a start. And it's the best we have right now." Leo offered, trying his best to be optimistic for the sake of his family.

"I think I can help," Phoebe said. She'd been trying to be useful since the fateful day she pissed her family with her unhappy comment.

"How, Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt looked at her half curious, half annoyed.

"I think that if we work together, I may be able to reach this dream/memory of yours. If we find out where you met him we may be able to figure out what happened to him and avoid it." Phoebe spent the past few days trying to find a way to be useful and she was sure she finally had found a way.

All set of eyes focused on Piper, who was silently crying. Leo got up from his seat and enveloped his wife in his arms. "I'm a horrible mother," she cried on her husband's shoulder. "No, you're not, Piper. And we'll fix this." Leo placed his hand on his wife's chin and made her look into his eyes. "In the meantime, we should focus on this new information. First, we know that Chris is not dead, right?" The Elder turned to his family that nodded encouraging him. He then continued, now to his oldest son, "I think Phoebe's idea is worth trying. Do you at least remember what kind of situation was when you met Chris?" the implications of Leo's question were clear but no one wanted to think about it. Wyatt, however, was quick in solving at least that mystery.

"I don't think we were fighting so, he is good."

Whispers of "thank God" could be heard from all members of the family present there. The simple possibility of having her two sons fighting – again, or even killing each other was too much for Piper to bear.

* * *

The Halliwells were divided in groups for the day's errands. Phoebe and Wyatt were working on a spell to help the empath reach her nephew's memory; Paige was helping Leo and Piper decorate the house for the party and at the same time taking care of the babies.

Around lunchtime, they were all together but Phoebe and Wyatt, still intently focused on their task. Piper prepared some sandwiches and followed by the rest of the family went to the attic to feed her son and her middle sister. The moment they reached the door they were greeted by an over excited Phoebe.

"Hey, guys! I think we got it. We have the perfect spell."

"Will it work?" Leo was not really convinced but he knew that was their best shot to save Chris. And they had to save Chris.

"Of course it will work," Paige rushed in her sister defense trying to hide her own worries, "so let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

The room was quickly prepared; the sisters checked the spell again while Wyatt seemed lost in his own thoughts. In fact, he was trying to focus on the memory they needed.

"So, are you ready?" Paige asked her nephew, smiling lovingly at him. He arched his eyebrows like something had just crossed his mind. "Give me the baby."

Leo, who was holding his youngest son looked doubtful. "Why?"

"Dad, I just, I just think it's worth a try. I won't hurt Chris."

"You think your connection to your brother may help you locate the memory in your mind," Piper stated matter of factly. "It's worth a try."

The Charmed Ones positioned themselves in front of Wyatt Halliwell, who was sitting on the floor with his baby brother in his arms. Around them, a circle of crystals and candles. As soon as the three sisters finished reciting the spell, Piper and Paige stepped out of the circle while Phoebe sat in and took her oldest nephew's hand in hers.

The moment Phoebe Halliwell closed her eyes she was pulled into a psychedelic trip so to speak. The images were passing around her in high speed and she was trying hard not to feel sick. Suddenly, everything stopped and she found herself in a familiar place. As if she was watching a play from the stage she saw Wyatt following two women, two valkeries. She immediately realized they were in Valhalla and Phoebe thought that she was in the wrong memory. Following Wyatt, however, she witnessed when the Twice Blessed witch was introduced to a dark haired young man, his younger brother.

Tbc.


End file.
